


Before the Storm (the deliquent's choice remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had a choice now that he'd gone three weeks without Emma. But was he making the right choice in either choosing to stay with Emma or going with another telepath, Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm (the deliquent's choice remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560203) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



> Tagged as Underage to match the idea of heats meaning maturity and age consent. Emma and Alex's relationship may be viewed as dub-con.

Alex had been left alone in their small apartment in Seattle without more than a mental impression from Emma that she had business in Las Vegas. There was some cash on the counter to get him food for a few days, but he felt anxious without her at his side.

He was young - he knew he was impossibly young for a woman like her. He was still too young for his first heat, so he and Emma couldn’t be bonded until after his body responded to her pheromones and her bite would mark him as hers. But in the meantime, he was alone in their apartment with forty dollars for a few days. The television was on the fritz and the books were ones he had no interest in reading: racy alpha romance novels that Emma must have read to keep her scent and hormones in check.

It should have lasted him more than the five days Emma was gone for, but five days stretched into over three weeks and the forty dollars dried up without a word from Emma.

He had gone to sitting in the park and panhandling for cash, booze, and maybe some food. If Emma wasn’t here to look after him, he’d do whatever he wanted to do.

Only one particularly strong drink and a strong alpha at his side, and Alex had let loose a plasma blast that burned the bench across from him.

The police were called - again - and Alex found himself in jail, alone and isolated for fear his mutation might be triggered again.

Alex sat and thought about everything he had with Emma. He had plenty of time, he assumed.

-

Knowing telepathic signatures as he had from his year with Emma, Alex was shocked to feel a different mind ghost over his, two weeks into his jail sentence. Well, sentence was the wrong word. He was detained until his guardian could come and release him, omegas given only so many rights, especially underaged ones.

But the other mind, it had been calm and clear and worried for Alex. It wasn’t as if Emma had made any attempts to contact him and so he let the other mind speak to him.

_My name is Charles Xavier and I’m a mutant like yourself. My associate, Erik Lehnsherr, and I will arrive at the jail in a few hours. We have a proposition for you._

Alex said nothing, but sat in the dark of his cell and thought about Charles’ offer and what it might mean if Emma never returned.

He decided to take up Charles’ offer, and then he waited.

-

Charles’ mental presence was close, but Emma’s was closer. She must have searched the city for him while he was talking to Charles. She had left him, stranded him, and he wasn’t sure she was the alpha for him. 

“Summers! On your feet!” the warden said. Alex was slow to rise, unsure if he wanted to see Emma just after he felt better about his choice. Charles had said there was a proposition for Alex with him and his associate. Emma promised nothing but a life at her side and her cock buried deep in him.

“You are released in Ms. Frost's custody. You know what that means?” Alex said nothing, and wanted to run away from Emma before it was too late, though his thoughts were small enough for her to not cotton onto. “It means she'll have the trouble looking after you, and you better show some gratitude or you'll be back in here, you hear?”

“No, thank you.”

“What?” the warden asked.

“I said, no thank you. I'm fine right here.” He felt his anger growing as he finally looked at Emma for the first time. She had a shocked expression on her face, and her mind was trying to send out comforting waves towards him.

Alex had no use for them. He had no use for her.

“You should thank Ms. Frost on your hands and knees for wasting any time with the likes of you! Get up, you are out of here.”

Alex sat back down and didn’t move again.

Emma looked as if she wanted to say something, but said nothing. Alex’s mind was pushing thoughts at her that he was done and that he had no interest in going back to their apartment. He had no interest in hearing what she wanted to say, no matter how pretty the words might be and now matter how good her excuse was about the nature of the last job in Las Vegas.

_I know you hate having to wait, but you’ll get your heat soon enough. We’ll bond and everything will be alright. We’ll go home. Together._

“No!” Alex said aloud, making sure that the warden heard him. “I’m not going with you.”

She pushed into Alex’s space and tried to nip and bite at Alex’s neck, but he moved away as soon as she was close enough for her teeth to meet his skin. “That’s not fair, Em. It’s not the same.”

He didn’t want to say that he’d heard of a better offer - or an offer he assumed was better without hearing it. Somehow - fuck those pheromones - Alex moved back towards Emma and she successfully bit his neck, pressing as much heat and want through their connection as she did without being officially bonded.

It wasn’t nearly enough, and it wouldn’t be enough for weeks - possibly months, still - but his mind was warring with itself. Half of his mind wanted to hear Charles’ offer and another half of him wanted to be safe at Emma’s side when his heat struck.

 _You’ll hear it in just a moment,_ came a voice that wasn’t Emma’s. It was Charles walking closer and closer to Alex’s cell.

Emma made a move to leave, and Alex half-heard her talking about a trip to wherever he liked: Hawaii, Japan. But it didn’t matter. Charles’ offer was inches from him.

“Alex Summers,” Charles said, dressed in khakis, a dress shirt, vest and jacket. A taller man - Erik - was just behind him, looking at the cells with interest.

“He’s been released into my care. You can direct all of your questions to me.” Emma’s voice was hard, edged with nerves and her mental presence wavered.

“But he hasn’t. He said no, didn’t you Alex?”

Alex nodded quickly.

“I don’t know you, sir, so why are you talking to him?”

“Because he can be so much more than just your toy, Ms. Frost. He can be anything he wants with our help.”

Emma laughed. “You mean you and your omega. Why haven’t you bonded him yet? Not strong enough.”

The bars from Alex’s cell flew out of the door and came to wrap around Emma’s throat and wrists.

“Charles respects me; clearly you don’t have the same feelings towards Alex. Alex, I promise you a place where no alpha will take you against your will. Charles works with people who treats all of us equally. 

“Your alpha - whoever she is and whatever she does with men who would only control you -” and that shocked Alex. There was something, he didn’t know what and Erik clearly did, about the last job of Emma’s and that maybe explained why she’d gone radio silent. 

Erik’s words shifted everything. No matter how pretty Emma was, and now matter how many promises she made, Alex was still her’s to treat as a ragdoll: waiting around for something to spark in him.

“I’m not going with you, Emma. I can’t trust you after this. You left me in a jail. You wouldn’t have known I was here without the jail mailing something - and I’ve been in jail enough times to know that’s true - and I don’t even need to know what Charles has planned to know that it’ll be better than waiting for my heat. For you to bond me.

“I choose Charles and Erik.”

He pulled himself away from her and walked towards Erik. If he had to choose one of them to stand by right now, he would choose the man who ripped metal from a cell. It helped that Erik was another omega, and he’d know more about what Charles was really about.

_Erik spoke the truth. I have no interest in bonding to you. Erik and I are complicated, but you’ll see that everyone in my team is. Everyone needs their space, and everyone has it._

“So we’re gonna leave? I could use a good meal.”

“Of course, we are. We’ll hit a diner on the road towards the airport. We’ve got a long flight ahead of us.”

Alex didn’t ask where they were headed, because he was sure that it was a better place than whatever Emma’s unknown job could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Redacted] did amazing things to this so many thanks! Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
